Bribery
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Gakupo/Kaito - Gakupo learns that the fastest way to get Kaito to do what he wants is to tempt him with something he wants.


**Disclaimer:** _Vocaloid_ and all related characters are property of Yamaha and their respective owners.  
**Notes:** For 116. Resisting temptation for 500themes at LJ. This is another intentional subversion of the prompt. Also, this is my first time writing them as their software-selves. Hopefully they seem in-character, for obvious reasons.

Bribery  
By: Nanaki BH

Things were a little boring when he wasn't singing. That was what Kaito decided as he lounged on his too-big bed, his thoughts centered around all of the nothing that he had to occupy himself with when the others weren't around and when he wasn't assisting Master. In his head, after about forty straight minutes of staring at the ceiling, rolling on his side, rolling back, then looking at the ceiling again, he amended that, _no_, things weren't just a little boring. Things were _a lot_ boring.

He considered practicing a new song by himself, but it would be too lonely without Master there to do it with him. Without the proper direction, he realized that he might just end up confusing himself and then he'd make Master frustrated. Vocaloids weren't allowed to act on their own like that anyway. But everything felt so lonely without someone there with him.

Rolling onto his side again, he looked up at the clock near the window. It was evening already and the sun was going down outside. Earlier, Gakupo, his only company, had run off promising to get him some ice cream.

Now, since he'd been gone for so long, he wondered how true that had been.

There certainly wasn't any ice cream left in the refrigerator (he thanked whoever made him that he didn't have the physical ability to gain weight – who knows what he would have looked like by now otherwise) and he had held out some hope that Gakupo would be leaving to return with a supply to replenish his stock. It was bad enough that he was out of the chocolate swirl that he loved that had the nice thick chunks of melt-in-your-mouth chocolate in it... It was even worse that he had been left with no ice cream at all.

Madness. If he was going to be left without nary a trace of a frozen treat, he was sure his mind would simply descend into pure madness.

That was why, when the door to the bedroom opened just a crack and his nose detected the faint but enticing smell of something _chocolate_, he dove from the bed and crashed into the one behind the door.

Gakupo stumbled back a few steps at the force of the impact and steadied himself with a hand on the door frame. His initial shock and bewilderment was replaced with the instinctual need to protect the ice cream he had from the hands that were grabbing furiously for it.

"Calm yourself!" He jerked his arm high into the air where Kaito wouldn't be able to reach it. At least, he hoped that he wouldn't suddenly find a way to fly or levitate to get it because it looked like he was desperate enough to evolve to find the means to do so. Kaito's eyes were trained on the ice cream cone he had held high in his hand and he looked like he might even contemplate murder if it meant he could obtain it for himself.

"Kaito," he said calmly, hoping he was listening. His eyes remained on his cone. When he tried his name again, and still received no real response, he sighed heavily. Putting a hand on Kaito's shoulder, he moved him gently aside so he could step into the room. Once he felt like he was at a safe distance, he cautiously lowered the cone and Kaito's eyes still followed.

"Is that for me?" he asked as innocently as one could with the look of crazed desire on their face.

Honestly, while Gakupo _had_ intended for the dessert to be Kaito's, this was also a grand opportunity. Poor Kaito had been going stir-crazy without any sign of their Master and who knew where all the others were. Miku was probably way too busy like usual, so at least one of them had an excuse. Fortunately for Gakupo, he knew how to entertain himself and satisfy Kaito at the same time.

"It could be yours," he said, "but I want you to do some things first in order to get it."

"It's gonna melt."

Gakupo leveled him with a serious expression and Kaito finally looked up at him and felt intimidated enough to listen.

"R-right," Kaito stammered. "What do you want me to do?"

_That easily?_ He couldn't recall a time when he'd been so willing to follow along with something in the past – unless it involved singing or exposing himself in front of strangers in public places. For future reference, he had to remember that ice cream was going to be an extremely useful bribing technique. It seemed so obvious, he wondered why he hadn't even thought of it before. First, he had to test it, though.

The samurai pointed to his chest. "Your jacket. Take it off."

Kaito shrugged and slid his arms out of his jacket, then folded the thing neatly before placing it on the end of the bed. "That all?" he asked. "I really bet that's going to start dripping..."

"Well then, if you desire to have it before it starts to melt, then I would suggest that you also remove your shirt."

It was a hot day. It was a reasonable request. Without even a raised eyebrow, Kaito curled his fingers in the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, exposing his lean torso. Gakupo caught himself eying his midriff far to often to be considered unintentional. He wondered just how far he was going to be able to go with this before Kaito started to get suspicious.

"Your pants now, if you would," he suggested, waving the cone a little in the direction of his slacks. Kaito showed more concern for the ice cream tipping over than for his own modesty. As if fearing for the safety of his dessert, he divested himself quickly of his pants and had them thrown down next to the bed. Now all that remained were his scarf, briefs, and socks. Gakupo didn't even want to bother to hide the wicked smirk that was taking form across his face. He could nearly taste chocolate-covered victory and it was being made so much sweeter by how cute and ridiculous Kaito looked like that.

"Alright," Kaito said, holding a hand out to him like one would to an insane gunman who was threatening a hostage. "Just... Don't tip it over again like that. Y-you don't want it to end up on the carpet, do you?"

"No, no, that would just be a shame," Gakupo said softly. He came nearer until the only thing that existed between them was their breath and the ice cream cone. "You still aren't done."

Kaito's eyes followed his gaze down as he pointed to his lower half. Blushing hotly but ignoring all sense of shame (questionable whether he knew the definition of such a thing, really) Kaito hooked his fingers into the waistband of his briefs and pulled them off. Even the scarf and socks were swiftly abandoned to the floor.

Gakupo stared in admiration.

"You're hard," he stated flatly. "Why."

"Ice cream." Like that was supposed to be any real explanation. Gakupo had no idea why anyone would get that way just from...

He shook his head quickly side to side. "Are you certain it isn't a result of me ordering you to disrobe?"

Kaito considered that. Such a thing might make sense. But the ice cream in the cone that Gakupo had was _definitely _chocolate swirl. He knew the kinds of things the smell of that alone could do to him. It was the taste that really brought out another side of him. If anything, he just decided that it was very considerate of Gakupo to know which flavor of ice cream was his favorite. He'd make sure to thank him later after he ate it.

"Probably just the ice cream," he concluded. With a worried face, he pointed to a drip that was rolling down the side. As Gakupo noticed it, it ran down over the backs of his fingers. Carefully, he dragged his fingers up to collect the drip and then boldly held out his fingers to Kaito.

"I'll let you have a taste if you would like. Just a taste."

Kaito made a face, looking deceptively abashed. "That's not fair," he muttered. "Because you know that I want it." He leaned in without a trace of hesitation. His tongue caressed his fingers and dipped between each one, delving into the little creases between his knuckles to get every bit. Then, looking up at him through his lashes, he took one of his fingers into his mouth and sucked on it slowly.

"Y-You mean the ice cream... Correct, Kaito-san?"

There was a glitter of something mischievous in the other's eyes. Gakupo practically felt like he should hand over the ice cream if it meant he could just watch him lick at it in the state he was in now. Though, at the rate things were going, it sounded like he would be able to get much, much more out of it.

"Sit down on the bed," he commanded, a little gentler than a command had to sound. Kaito obediently sat himself down though, scooting himself back on his hands until he was up to the center of the sheets. The dimming evening sun made Gakupo realize what long limbs he had, how pale and warm his skin looked. It would be interesting to anyone else how a program could perceive such a thing about one of its own kind when their forms were far from being physical. They just had a type of interaction that those in the real world couldn't understand unless they were connected the way they were.

When Kaito raised an eyebrow at him, he sputtered, embarrassed. The ice cream was starting to run down his knuckles again. With a frustrated growl, he attempted to remove his yukata with his free hand but found his fingers fumbling hopelessly with the garment. Reaching out, Kaito grabbed a fist in Gakupo's robes and pulled him closer to help him get it off.

"You're helping me?"

His companion looked up with a fond smile. "Well you want something in exchange for the ice cream, right? That seems fair enough to me."

When he had the ridiculously complicated garments out of the way (_Seriously_, he wondered, _who designed Gakupo's outfit?_) he pressed his lips to the middle of his chest and grabbed his wrist. Lifting his hand, Kaito ran his tongue warm and wet over the backs of his fingers, cleaning them off again before running the tip of his tongue around the very edge of the cone to remove any melting ice cream that threatened to spill over.

The kiss he shared with him was warm and cold and sweet. There was the slight taste of the fudge that was swirled in along with the pleasant flavor of vanilla. That's all Kaito ever tasted like. Usually he tasted like vanilla, sometimes chocolate, caramel, or even pistachio – he didn't discriminate very much when it came to his favorite frozen dessert, but Gakupo did know which his specific favorite was.

He just didn't know it would make him like this.

His expression hazy and unguarded, Kaito collapsed back onto the bed where his head rested comfortably into the pillows. His hands were up near his shoulders, his legs slightly spread, his body looking like an offering for any of Gakupo's whims. A lump formed in the samurai's throat just at the sight of him.

"It's going to melt," he reminded him softly. "Won't you give me some more?"

A little drop of ice cream rolled down the side of the cone and dripped onto Kaito's stomach, startling him enough with its coldness to make him squirm. That little reaction gave Gakupo a big idea. Placing his bare legs on either side of Kaito's to keep him trapped, he hovered over him and held out the ice cream cone. Watching with his eyes as wide as saucers, Kaito's mouth opened silently as the cone was tipped and the melted ice cream that had pooled at the top of the cone dripped out little by little. The first few splashes were directed towards the middle of his chest and ran in a clean line down to his sternum.

His nipples hardened at the cold sensation. Smirking, Gakupo obliged him by running the warm pad of his thumb over one of his nipples. Kaito moaned helplessly at his touch and twisted against the sheets, still trapped firmly and restricted by Gakupo's weight over him. He moved the cone over by an inch or two and tipped it again, letting the melting treat spill all over one of his nipples, bathing the hardened pink nub in sweet cream.

"Look how messy you've gotten, Kaito-san," he admonished. Holding the cone firmly, he lowered himself down so he could lick a stripe right from the bottom of his chest to his collarbone, cleaning off the slightly skin-warmed ice cream. Beneath the flavor of vanilla, he could detect the taste that was distinctly Kaito and it made his heart throb.

Under him, he could feel Kaito's cock nudging his belly as it twitched with all of the attention. Even though he wasn't able to freely move his legs, he still could manage to lift his hips slightly to rub against him and Gakupo could feel the wetness from the tip leaking against his skin.

He knew it was a cruel shame, but he had to lean back eventually. Kaito whined at the loss of contact, but watched with full attention as Gakupo sat back against his legs and wagged the cone around in his hand.

"S-Stop that!" he begged, fearing for his ice cream. So far, he had just been playing with what had melted away from it so a good deal of it was still remaining in the cone; two nice scoops.

"Alright," he promised. "In fact, I will let you have this, Kaito-san... But first..." Never breaking eye contact with him, he dipped two fingers across the top of the ice cream and drew his fingers away, slick and covered in vanilla. Kaito watched, completely rapt as Gakupo scooted back to push apart his legs. His two ice cream-coated fingers nudged gently at his entrance.

Kaito couldn't stop the sound he made when he felt his touch, so cold against a place like that. Gakupo just smirked when his entrance twitched at the cold intrusion. Going slowly, he eased the tip of his fingers inside, rewarded with a drawn-out moan from the one beneath him. Despite being just a crude substitute for lubrication, Kaito's body was accepting him rather eagerly, his fingers met with little resistance as he pressed them deeper inside. Maybe it was a Vocaloid thing. For sure, a person would need more preparation, but Kaito was already begging for him, his legs having spread farther apart without Gakupo even noticing, his back arching invitingly, his chest rising and falling with ragged breaths.

"Oh?" he asked, though he felt somewhat unsurprised by the shameless display. "Do you want me inside you?" He finally moved his free hand over his own body, rubbing salaciously across his chest and stomach until he fingers reached lower and wrapped firmly around his cock. Breathing a sharp sigh, he gave it a light tug and let his eyes fall shut for just the briefest of moments, indulging in the small relief.

Kaito nodded hastily, but pointed to his other hand. Words didn't have to be said. He just had to come get what he wanted if he was going to receive it at all.

Gakupo beckoned him forward with a crook of his finger and Kaito quickly forced his slightly numb legs into action so he could position himself closer to Gakupo. The closer he got, the closer the cone was held to his chest, so Kaito inched closer bit by bit until he was finally situated in his lap, his legs spreading out on either side of Gakupo, their chests practically touching.

Finally, after all this time, he was allowed to take the cone in his own hands. Doing that much felt like he was doing something obscene. The waffle cone felt chilled and a little sticky beneath his fingers and the scent of the cone mixed fragrantly with the scent of the vanilla and fudge. Mouth watering, he descended upon it, licking a hot line up the side of it. The melted drops on the surface clung to the sides of his lips and some ran down his chin.

Leaning forward barely even a centimeter, Gakupo was able to lick the sweet drops from his chin before they fell. He moved a little higher and once again captured his lips. Against his mouth, Kaito was making some of the most elicit sounds he had ever heard another make. He was desperate – for his ice cream, for him – he couldn't be properly certain, but everything in his pleading expression made him want to deliver it to him as hard as he could.

"Kaito-san," he murmured, his lips brushing against his neck. He didn't need to say anything more as he placed his hands over Kaito's hips. That was enough for him to understand. Still holding firmly to his reward, he pushed himself up with a hand to Gakupo's shoulder and lifted himself enough for the other to get into position. Holding the base of his cock, he nudged it lightly against Kaito's entrance until he could feel the tight ring yielding to his intrusion.

Entering him still felt a little sticky from before, but it made for a new kind of feeling that wasn't entirely unpleasant. On top of him, Kaito moaned, the ice cream pressed against his lips. He rolled his hips and sunk lower onto his cock, the press of his weight taking him in all the way until there was nothing separating them. Their hips were practically touching and Gakupo couldn't resist the primal sorts of noises that escaped his lips at the feeling of being wrapped so completely in his tight warmth.

He put a hand on Kaito's hip, begging him silently to move, to maybe loosen himself a little, but Kaito's eyes looked distant, like his mind was far away in some other place while his form remained there with his lips parted warm against the vanilla and his hand clutching at his shoulder. This was a side of him that their Master didn't get to see – that Gakupo secretly hoped their Master would never be able to, either. He selfishly wanted to keep this part of Kaito to himself.

"K-Kaito... san..." he tried again weakly, feeling like he might break if Kaito didn't start to move. Experimentally, he twisted upwards and he must have struck something nice, because Kaito's eyes widened suddenly and his hand nearly loosened enough to drop his ice cream cone. He recovered a second later and held on firmly again.

"S-sorry," he said softly. "I was in a good place for a minute there, I think."

Gakupo blushed hotly at that. Maybe, after all this time, he had discovered Kaito's second favorite thing. Combining the two was a formidable thing indeed.

"You have to help me out now," he said, pressing up again with his hips. Kaito squeaked when he struck that spot inside of him again and nodded quickly, agreeing to assist. He lifted himself up slightly and came back down, repeated the action, and moaned quietly each time with the way the angle brought him so much unexpected pleasure.

He bent his head down and Gakupo could feel his breath, warm and moist against his shoulder. "W-why haven't we done this before like this?" he asked, using his legs a little more to lift himself.

Gakupo shook his head. He wondered that himself. He wanted to blame Kaito for being the one who hadn't been so keen on the idea of this sort of thing, but now that they were in this situation, he knew that he must not have had any real problems with it at all.

At the point that Kaito was confident with the way he was lifting himself up and down, he returned some of his attention to his ice cream. It was a challenge for Gakupo to hold on to his own endurance while he felt him squeezing around him so tightly and watching his tongue lick up and down the ice cream in nice long strokes. It felt like double stimulation, feeling him on top of him, but also imagining what it would be like if that tongue were being applied to his cock as well. It made him twitch inside of him and he had to clench his eyes shut to block out the sight to keep himself from losing it right then and there.

He put his hands back on his hips and lifted his own to meet some of his thrusts. It was a little awkward, but the friction that it created was magnificently intense. Kaito's breaths had started to turn into gasps and when Gakupo looked down, he noticed the way his cock was bobbing and leaking between their stomachs. Mercifully, he reached between them and took him into his hand.

"Well?" he inquired. "How do you like it now?"

Kaito moaned and his lips twitched, barely able to open them any more to take another bite of ice cream. The hand on Gakupo's shoulder tightened as he gasped. "I-It's really delicious."

"That's not exactly what I..." But it didn't really matter what he meant. It was still a suitable answer and it somehow sounded even better than if he'd been answering his real question. Kaito was lost between his two passions and it looked like he was having trouble maintaining his balance between the two. It wasn't going to be long before he finally toppled over into his climax.

The ice cream in his cone was nearly finished, but when Kaito grasped onto a bit of his control, he brought the cone between them and looked at him with a tilt of his head. "Would you like some?"

Wordlessly, the two leaned inward to lick at the ice cream that remained and then brought their mouths together, savoring the flavor of vanilla and the taste of each other.

Through their kiss, Gakupo ran his thumb firmly up the underside of Kaito's cock while he continued to thrust up into him deeply. With a startled gasp, Kaito broke from their kiss and whimpered loudly as he came, his cum splattering between them. Through his own orgasm, he clenched the edge of the cone between his teeth and used his freed hands to press Gakupo back down onto the bed so he could ride the other to his own completion. Perhaps the one who was more surprised by this, Gakupo grasped him by the hips and was finally able to easily thrust upwards until he came, pressed up deep inside of him.

When he finally gathered enough of his bearings to open his eyes again, he found Kaito still seated on top of him, munching happily at what remained of the cone with his cock still buried in Kaito's ass.

Once it was all gone, he lifted himself off and it felt like somewhat of a relief when his cock slipped free from him. He spread out weakly back onto the bed, his head down near the foot of the bed, far away from the pillow, but too exhausted to move himself to fix that.

"That was really good," Kaito said, idly sorting through the things on the bedside to find something clean them up with. "I wonder if Master realizes how talented you are."

Gakupo grinned weakly. "I am not sure sure... that I am the 'talented' one here."


End file.
